onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 20
Twenty years had passed since the Straw Hat pirates disbanded. In the desert plains of Alabasta, a land full of exotic desert creatures and nefarious grave robbers. In this desert land there lived a queen. Queen Vivi, thirty-eight years old. Once she was known as Princess Vivi until the passing of her father, yet his good honored name was remembered in the Halls of Alabasta: Cobra Nefertari. Since the years that passed her kingdom was on the brink of war. War. Clans, armies, and cults have been battling her for sorority. The rattling could still be heard outside. Her foot soldiers forbid Queen Vivi from leaving the outside, despite her objections. Vivi was going to fight for her people. Despite being a princess, Vivi never demanded any special need. One way or another she was going to get out there and fight with her people with her scepter. She wouldn't stay ideally by while her people were on the brink of war. " Your majesty! Your majesty!" Queen Vivi's royal subject appeared before her. He was grazed. A small bullet hole was on his right arm which he applied pressure too. Seeing that hole reminded Vivi of her old childhood friend, Kohza. He was Vivi's loyal friend for eleven years. He's short tempered and doesn't hesitate to break the rules. But he's also very caring. When Vivi left to become Mrs. Wednesday for the Baroque Works as a double-agent they grew distant from each other, until she returned. They were friends the entire twenty years. He became an Environmental Minister after being a Rebel Leader. Two months ago while protecting the city he was shot. The bullet grabbed the right side of his head. Now he's in a hospital. Surgeons say it will take somewhere between six months to a year for him to fully recover. " The enemy armies have breached our stronghold! Their heading up our kingdom right now!" Queen Vivi was terrified. At a time like this she wish she had her Peacock Slashers. But those were taken from her. It wasn't very ladylike of her to have them. Queen Vivi got off her shone throne, quickly walked down the carpet, and journeyed towards the outside. Vivi smelled gun-smoke. On the doorsteps were puddles of blood. Vivi coughed, covered her mouth and stared at the horror of the blood. That blood came from her soldiers. Her innocent citizens. Vivi blamed herself for their deaths. All this needless death because she refused to surrender. A beacon of hope was burrowing in the sand and going deeper down; there was little chance Vivi could make it out alive. Vivi loomed from her palace entrance to the balcony. Underneath, a soldier weaved his scimtar at the enemy warriors katana. Sparks skidded out of their weapons. Vivi's soldier cleaved through the air, cutting the hand off the enemy warrior. The soldier kicked the enemy soldier to the ground. A bullet was fired from somewhere far away. The bullet went straight through the head of Vivi's soldier. The death was instantaneous. The soldier fell to his knees then went splat against the marble stairs –rolling down the stairs toward the army. Soldiers below were barricading themselves behind rocks, raising their revolvers in the air and firing at the enemies. Most bullets ricocheted off the rocks. However, some bullets went through the peak of the rock and went straight through the other soldiers skulls. The moment their guns powder were out they leaped off the rocks and dashed towards them with their swords raised. One of the enemy soldiers jabbed through a soldiers stomach. The other soldiers swished their swords together and enemy soldier grabbed Vivi's soldier and bashed his head against the rock. Cannons were rolled on wooden carts by the enemy soldiers. They pulled on the chains of their cannons firing cannons into a herd of warriors. On impact the cannons exploded through the soldiers torsos - their arms, legs, and torsos splattering against the desert sun. The soldiers were strong, cunning, and ruthless. But they were nothing to the captains' second highest soldier. The thing was not human. It wasn't even living forborn it had no soul. With the powers to manipulate shadows and grow shadow figurines, he charged through Vivi's arm, keeping a safe distance from the battle. He was a coward. He was callous, and he was belligerent, truculent, and merciless. A child of Gekko Moriah. A bastard child who was born from the clutches of hell. To him humans were selfish, ignorant, and greedy. He kept his father's looks minus the hair and the size. Through his turmoil all he wished was to be loved. That's when he met HIM! He was a Shichbukai. Just like Gekko's son, he enjoyed revenge on the lesser mortals. One brave soldier snuck past the rest of the enemy soldiers and charged at Gekko's son. Gekko's arm reached into the shadows - a Duat where he stored his most sacred items - the son pulled up a giant pair of scissors. The son thrust the scissors toward the soldier, decapitating him with one loud SNIP! The death toll was now 2000. 1245 were from Vivi's side. 765 were on the enemies side. " Hubra!" Vivi yelled for her commander to show. " Hubra, we must retreat! Get everyone back into the castle now -" A long javelin impaled Vivi's stomach. Vivi was grazed. She reached her hand down and wiped the blood trickle off her wound. Everything was dizzy. Her eyesight was fading. The last thing she saw were a pair of yellow serpentine eyes staring deep into her brown eyes, caressing her hourglass figure, and stroking her blue hair -six hands at once touching her. " Am I a disease? Why do people think I'm a monster? It's because of politics like you. You discriminated me. Well, let's see how you like being discriminated in the bars of your own jail, Queen Vivi." X_X_X_X_X It was a boring day for the crew of the Ferocity Pirates. New crewmate Eiza used her ice morphing powers to create a small cage above the ship's Crow's Nest. In that cage Razi and Daniel were fighting. Razi wanted to learn swordsmanship like Daniel, but he was no good at it. He even tried using five swords in each hand to hit him, but was smacked by the blunt side before he could even move. Jane was stirring the helm. Momo was sewing a quilt to keep them warm at night. And Jen was sitting by a table, sipping a cup of coffee, and writing on a piece of log pose. So far he could only draw a map to Loguetown. " We're facing massive headwind right now," Jen thought. " We should be at the Grand Line in another day." " Sew, sew, sew," Momo sang sticking his needle through the quilt. " I like to sew. Sew it slow, slow it far, that's what makes me glad and everyone too." " If he keeps singing that the entire trip I am going to kill him," Jane said stirring the helm. " I think Momo has a fine voice," Eiza said, smiling at Momo as he smiled back at her. " Razi, have you ever heldswords before?" Daniel asked. " No! I never held swords before!" Razi exclaimed. " But it's never too late to try!" Razi dashed at Daniel swinging both swords in his hands. However, Daniel just swung his sword down and smashed it against Razi's skull. The wolf captain lost conscious instantly. " Hasn't he ever heard of dodging?" X_X_X_X It was lunch time on the Golden Hope. And when you're a complete glut like Razi lunch time was the greatest time of day. Unfortunately the only thing Jane, their chef, could make was instant ramen soup. Daniel still had those cold eyes fixed on Eiza. " Mmmm," Razi said, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. " Now then..." Like a weed growing out of the grass Razi ran to the edge of the ship. Razi grabbed his rod and reel and started fishing. Razi was sure to finish his meal. He didn't even eat the crust of his sandwich Jane left out for him. Someone had to eat that, Momo. Razi kept pulling his reel out of the ocean and swished it back into the ocean. " Stop that, Razi!" Daniel shouted, aggravated. " You're going to pull someone's eyes out!" " Oh, everyone, look!" Eiza had been watching the sky with a look that was so appealing in young women, but she pointed upward, completely alert. " That star! It is getting brighter and brighter." " A star?" Momo said. " It's the middle of the day." Daniel did look. There was a pinpoint of light in the sky, unmoving, which was growing brighter by the second. " Is that what the astronomers call a nova?" Jen asked, there was excitement in his voice. Daniel watched the light closer; it changed color. It was orange, then yellow and finally white. And still it grew brighter. " I've never seen stars glow like that," Jane told them. " But I'd say it has to be at least a supernova." Daniel tried to keep the fear from his voice. But now it was a small ball of fire, visibly growing, which did not seem to move. " A meteor," he thought. " It's coming straight at us!" A falling star, a bolide, a great hunk of rock or iron—it wasn't Daniel's field. But he knew enough to be frightened. It was a huge mass of space debris, coming in from the sky at a velocity measurable only in miles per second. But Daniel had time to feel. He had come to terms, more or less, with his own death long ago. He had half expected to die before he got home; only the manner of it was an incredible surprise. But he felt a totally irrational guilt, as though this disaster was his fault, and because of him, everyone on the ship would die, too. The crew stood together and watched it grow in eerie silence— it was moving faster than the speed of sound. Brighter and brighter…it became a great ball of unbearable light. " What the…?" Eiza's eyes saw a brown blur in the ocean. Eiza didn't know what it was at first. The blur became clear, Eiza saw hair. " A man! There's a man in the water!" Everyone in the crew ran to the railings. Razi was the first to spot the man. He was brown haired, old a lot like Jane, wearing a white shirt, and brown trousers. " Man overboard!" Jane shouted, she hurried to Razi's raft. Razi had that raft since he recruit Daniel and he refused to get rid of it. Razi's pet, Kaya, was using that raft for his own little bed. Jane pulled Kaya off the raft, sleeping so soundly it didn't feel anything, Jane raised the raft over her head and ran towards the railing, but Razi was already on his way down. " I'll save you!" Razi jumped into the water. Jane looked at this incredulously. " Doesn't he know he's even a Devil Fruit?" " I'll save you, Razi!" Now Jen jumped into the water. He fell, going to swim after Razi, but Razi was hanging upside down on the railing with his wolf tail sticking out. " Hi Jen," Razi smiled. Jen made a splash in the water, at least his host body did. The real Jen turned into an orange soul that flew towards the ship. On his way back, Kaya jumped up and swallowed the soul. " Ah!" Razi screamed at the sight of his friend Jen being eaten. Inside the boa Kaya he could see Jen's soul pushing against the enclosed walls. " Stop! Regurgitate that soul!" Kaya did exactly what Razi told him. He spat the soul out of its body. The soul circled around Kaya angrily. Momo jumped in the ocean. Momo dived underwater and resurfaced with Jen on his shoulder. He then swam towards the shipwreck looking survivor, threw him over his shoulder, and swam back to Golden Hope. Jen woke up. He saw Jane standing over him. Jen chuckled a smile. " You gained weight, Jane." Jane leered at Jen. She was obviously embarrassed by what Jen said; her cheeks turned red. " It's called body strength. Get a girlfriend." " I'm working on it." Momo watched over the unconscious man. He was a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye. He was dressed in a posh uniform, with calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes. " We need to find a doctor on our crew, soon." Momo felt something tapping on his right shoulder. Momo turned around. Eiza moved Momo away from the unconscious man. She placed on hand on his forehead and using two fingers, lift his chin. " Eiza? What are you doing?" Eiza positioned her cheeks close to his mouth. She looked, listen and feel for no more than ten seconds. She look to see if his chest was rising and falling, listened to his breathing, and felt the breath against her cheek. " I'm saving this man's life." Eiza turned the man on his side. He lift his chin forward in open airway position and adjust her hand under his cheek. She placed the base of her thumb in the center of his chest, placed her other hand on top and interlock fingers, keeping her arms straight and her fingers off the chest, press down by five to six centimeters and release the pressure, keeping her hands in place. She opened the man's mouth and pressed her lips sideways. Momo at first thought she was kissing the unconscious man, but then she breathed in his mouth. Eiza breathed in him thirty more times before he spat water out of his mouth. " Where did you learn to do that?" Momo asked. " French class," Eiza said, wiping her lips to get rid of the terrible taste of the unconscious man's mouth. " So you're a doctor, Eiza?"Daniel said making his way up to Momo and Eiza. " No. I just practiced medicine in the Marine's. I can cure any of your sickness, as long as none of it is being love sick." The man opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a beautiful blue haired woman. The man smiled. Then he saw the face of a green scaled fish monster talking to the beautiful girl. The man reached into his pockets and pulled a small switchblade out. The man was thinking about attacking that evil fishman and saving the beautiful woman—a boy with dog ears and bushy tail walked up to them. The boy got into a conversation, he didn't hear what, but they looked happy. A black haired boy and a white haired woman joined in on their conversation. " Well, now that we've saved this poor man what are we going to do with him?" The black haired boy asked. " Let's search his pockets," the gray haired girl said. " Let's see if he has any cash on him." " He's breathing perfectly," the blue haired *beauty* said. " He'll be up at any moment." " Let's use him for fish bait," the dog-eared boy said. " At least let's ask him what his name is," the fishman said. The fishman brushed the four aside as he kneeled down to the man. He played possum pretending to be dead, but the fishman shook him until he woke up. " Welcome aboard our nameless pirate crew. My name's Momo. The grumpy girl is Jane and the sweet girl is Eiza." " Did he just call me grumpy?" Jane said. " I think he doesn't see your sweet side," Eiza said. " I think he's an idiot." " That's Jen and that's Razi. What's your name?" " My name is Alfred…I was sailing with my friends when a storm came in *cough*, I can't thank you enough for saving me." X_X_X_X " Your name is Alfred?" Razi questioned. " Yes. Alfred Sully." " Are you married?" Momo questioned. " Yes. To my work. I write developed newspapers for kids and adults to read." " No kid reads the paper," Daniel murmured. " Do you like poetry?" Jen questioned. " Why yes. I do enjoy a good piece of literature. I like to imagine what goes on through the poet's brains when they write their piece—oh I do like to study someone's work." " Soups on." Jane placed a hot bowl of soup in front of Alfred with a small spoon in the soup. Alfred scooped a small teaspoon of the soup out and swallowed. He then picked another teaspoon of the soup out and put it in his mouth. " This is the best soup I've ever tasted." " You have money to pay for that, right?" " Yes…My name is Alfred Sully." " You already said that," Daniel murmured. " Is there anything else you can tell us?" Eiza asked. " Maybe something about where you live?" " I can and I shall. I am a gentleman. And I shall give to you, my beautiful blue flower, a gift." Alfred gave Eiza a small flower. Eiza waited until Alfred wasn't looking, then she threw the flower over her shoulder. " I live in Warship Island. My island is in the shape of a battleship and it's where the Sennenryu come to die and reborn." " What's a Sennenryu?" Jen asked. " They're dragons who live for a thousand years. Every 1000 years they return to their nest to give birth and die. Their bones, when extracted to create an elixir, can grant eternal youth." " Are you saying anyone who can drink this elixir can live forever?" Razi asked. " That's awesome!" " It is. But Sennenryu are on the verge of extinction. People like pirates, bandits, and even corrupt Marines are after this elixir. They will kill dragons for it." " If people are going to kill rare animals for this elixir then I don't want it." Jen said. "Sure, not having to be afraid of death is cool and all, but being immortal is a curse if you have to stay back and watch all your friends grow old while you're still treated like a kid. And if you can't die it doesn't mean they won't die, too. The key to long living life is to live a happy and fulfilling life is to live every day like it's your last, enjoy every meal like it's your last, and except that death is a natural occurrence." " I believe Alfred has more to tell us, Jen," Momo said. " He's right. We were living peacefully until yesterday. I was working in the office when he came." " What's his name?" Eiza asked. " I do not know. He kills without hesitation anyone who goes near him. He's an evil being. He had razors coming out of his body, taller than any of you, he had soulless eyes, and he had a tail. He said he was a Shichibukai." " A Shicibukai?" Everyone in the group besides Razi, Daniel, and Momo shouted. " Oh no!" Jen shouted. " Not a Shichibukai!" " What's a Sickibukai?" Razi asked. " It's Shichibukai, idiot," Jane retorted. " Shichibukai is an organization of seven pirates that turned into privateers in the service of the World Government. The old Shichibukai were decent pirates who helped the Marine's, but these new seven Shichibukai are corrupt. They believe they're above the World Government and want to control everything." " Are you sure one of them took over your island?" Eiza asked. " Yes. He said his name was Razor." " Razor…Razor…RAZOR!" The crew turned to Momo. His pupils were flaring angrily. He clenched his hands. His eyes turned cold. He was berserk. When he acted when he was angry—and he'll have made the biggest action he'll ever regret. Holding his anger was like grasping hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else. Momo jumped into the sea and swam away from the Golden Hope, moving so fast none of the crew could catch up to him. " What's wrong with Momo?" Jen asked watching his fellow crewmate moving away from him. " I-I don't know…" Daniel said. " I've only seen him like this when he's mad. But why was he so angry about one Shichibukai? Does he know him?" " Let's sail after him!" Razi commanded. " Daniel to the Rigging! Use your Sextant Jen! Jane, take the helm! Eiza, take to the trysail." Everyone did what Razi said. Then Razi ran up to the figurehead. The sails opened in the ship. The crew were on their way after Momo. At least they would have, but they didn't expect a traitor on their crew. Alfred ate metal, then fires the metal in a form of barbed wire net. He entrapped everyone in the crew—he missed Razi. " Razi, help us!" Razi turned around. His entire crew was trapped inside barbed nets. He also dropped pieces of soap over the barbed wires. Jen and Eiza were unconscious. They were losing their strength. Razi felt fear—sudden fear—his life was in danger. Alfred stood over them with a wide smile on his face. " Alfred…why are you doing this?" " I lied. My name isn't really Alfred. It's Ami. Ami of the Sticky Net. I am an assassin that was hired to kill you. I never asked why he wanted one newbie pirate crew gone, but I didn't ask. I only do this for the money. Money is the best; you can trust it more than anything." Razi transformed into his wolf hybrid form. He lunged towards Alfred, really Ami, and cleaved his claws at Ami. But Ami produced some sticky web-like substance from his hands. Ami threw his net at Razi. If Razi was tangled in the nets there would be no one to protect the crew. X_X_X_X Momo felt the water in his lungs. The water chilled his eyes. His newfound determination etched into his head. Momo wanted his revenge. He wanted it fast, he wanted it now, and he wanted to savor it when Momo devoured Razor with his sharp teeth. Momo knew the seas almost as well as Jen. He didn't know how to read maps nor could he lead people through a storm. Momo could drink so much water he suck a river dry. He could stump so hard the Earth would shake. He found Warship Island within the hour. He didn't care to look at the scenery as he swam to the island, only the ship docked on the island. There was a caravel. Momo swam towards the caravel. It was brown with a pirate flag attached to the nest. Momo climbed up the ship and started to explore the ship. Momo were looking for the crew. Razor may've been strong, ruthless, deadly in battle, and had an armor making him invincible to swords and guns, but one man couldn't sail a massive ship on his own. Momo found where Razor's crew slumbered. They were sleeping. Pompous, indolent, and apathetic swine, Momo thought looking at the crew snoring. In Momo's berserk mode he had no sympathy for anyone below his species. Momo quickly dispatched of them. He grabbed their necks and with his mighty strength snapped their necks! Momo threw their corpses into the sea. Momo didn't care if they were allies of Razor or not. From the chests of treasure they kept in their hull, to the flag he let the wind blow into the sea, to the pieces of paper with words he dissolved in water, they were people who stole and murdered. Momo destroyed the ship. Inch by inch, to every nook to every cranny, to food and treasure, he pulled the wood out of the ship and threw every piece of treasure into the sea. The wood joined the treasure falling into the sea. " Razor…Razor…" Momo let nothing get in his way of putting his new strength to the test against Razor. Trees—he pulled them from their roots and devoured them in his mouth, but spat the wood out. Rocks—he cracked them with his bare knuckles. Momo fought the fiercest beasts who challenged him. The black furred wolf—not a friendly wolf like Razi. It's claws of black steel. It's fur silver as moon…eyes glowing silver…the wolf sniffing Momo. Momo had an unearthly smell to him. His flesh was not fresh. Momo showed it no reason, no hesitation, and no last requests. Momo used the powers of hand balled up into fist and attacks. His fist submerges from the wolfs neck and Momo throws its bleeding corpse to the ground. Momo faced many prodigious beasts in Warship Island. First was the wolf whose claws reaped the souls of whomever it touched. Then came the bear with fur as dark night. The hawk extended bigger than the wolf and the bear. The first a slow beast. The second a clumsy beast. And the third, a predator to all fish alike, died at the hands of Momo's one-hit-kill-punch. Momo had a thirst for blood. To the deepest roots of his conscience, to the abyss of his black heart, Momo never stopped killing. His memories diffused. Momo was slowly forgetting everything. The love he was nurtured as a child. The love he earned on the land of gill less folks. Even the friendship he profound after years of being a petty thief. All Momo could think about, in every tarsal of his fish man body, was his revenge. Momo scoured through the entire island. He saw a village when he first swam to the island and was heading there. Momo reached the village. He saw blasphemy. Houses were burned down, arrows were stagnant on the ground, and sheep were tied to the ground. The sheep looked voracious from the anarchy beholding them. There were no scraps of food Momo could give them. He could let them die by nature's hands, allow his ravenous to consume them, or he could let them go free. None of them were the right choice. These sheep needed someone to foster them. Momo avoided looking through the village for any survivors. While in berserk mode he cared little about anyone. Momo would have left the village and searched the woods for Razor if a figure hadn't approached him. A man dressed in a fur cape and green attire, Momo stared at in shock and horror at what transpired through him. Momo could not see his face, it was blocked by a fox mask, but Momo saw him before. It was once upon a dream. " Glad you found my invitation, Momo." " Who are you?" Momo said in a voice almost as demonic as Doctor's in cold fight they had. The man goaded Momo into drawing his staff. " That staff I've given you bell be my last will and testament…Now go, and never forget the true purpose of Marital Arts. Those were the words your late master Leopol told you. He sacrificed his life to save you…what for? So you could go gallivanting off with pirates? So you could sew the rest of your days like a crippled man? You were not his real student. You are not human and you'll never be human. You can't feel the same way humans do. You don't even care the man who cared for you, trained you, and sacrificed himself for you is in the ground nothing more than little pieces of bone…" "Enough!" Momo slammed his metal staff in the ground. He sent forth an earthquake from the staff towards his enemy. The man's fingernails grew like Razi's in his wolf form, his two inch's. He sliced through the air creating razor-sharp vacuum blades that sliced into the ground. The two attacks collided. Momo, the stranger, their attacks exploded firing dirt in both their directions! Momo launched out of the dirt. The stranger jumped out of the dirt after Momo. They were both grounded. Momo lunged forward first throwing a fist at the stranger's face. The stranger quickly back flipped out of the way and came up with a kick aimed at the stranger's face. Momo knew he didn't have a chance of dodging the kick at the speed the stranger had moved so he crossed his arms in front of his chest absorbing the blow in his arms and then sweeping his leg out to try and take out the foot that the stranger had planted on the ground. The stranger leap above the kick and sent a fist flying at the fish man's head. Momo deftly redirected the attack with a hand using minimal effort. " Very good," the stranger said. " You learned well." The stranger was interrupted by a fist heading toward his face as the fishman counter-attacked. Momo was good that much was true. The stranger was amazed how quickly he had improved over the last few years. " I'll smash you!" Momo boated. " Not likely," the stranger said as he jumped over Momo's fist and sent a round house kick to the giant's face. Momo flew towards the wall. Momo bounced off the wall. Momo charged at the stranger and set a punch at his face. The stranger leaned his head to the side and watched as the punch missed by bare inches. Momo came up with a kick to the side but the stranger raised an arm quickly blocking the move. Momo flipped back to the side. " Man this guy's tough," he thought. " Everything I've thrown at him he's dodged as if it were a joke. It's like he's not even trying." " Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" The stranger said taking his own stance. " I'm going to fight," Momo said as he charged the stranger again. This time he feinted a punch at the stranger's head and came around with the other leg delivering a sweeping kick at the stranger's legs. But, the stranger was not fooled. He jumped over the kick before driving a punch into Momo's gut sending the fighter sprawling back a few steps. " Man that hurt," Momo thought as he regained his composure. " This guy's tough. I'll have to pull all my punches if I want to beat him." Momo charged at the stranger throwing punches and kicks at a rapid pace. The stranger moved like lightning as he blocked most of Momo's attacks. A few punches got through but not enough to do much damage. " Not bad," the stranger had finished the attack. " Now it's my turn." The stranger created a single, small air blade powerful enough to slice through rocks. The attack collided into Momo and pushed him back. " You may be strong in power, but you are slow in speed," the stranger taunted. " The moment you get close enough to me I'll break every bone in your body." Momo charged at the stranger throwing a punch at his face but he raised a hand and blocked swinging a tail that grew out. His tail knocked the legs out from under him. Momo stood his ground and grabbed the appendage swinging the beast around his tail. Momo let go of the stranger sending him flying into the distance. The stranger slashed the air many times with his claws, releasing multiple air blades before unleashing a powerful whirlwind of razor air that pushed him to the ground, and he landed on his feet. " Be careful about being in your berserk mode, Momo," the stranger said. The tail that grew out of his body disappeared." If you stay in it too long, it will continue to consume you until all your morals are depleted." The stranger shot at Momo at lightning speed. Momo managed to raise his arm to block but the blow still hit with earth shattering force. Momo countered the punch with a kick at the strangers legs, but he jumped over the attack sending another blow at Momo. Within seconds the two were trading blows faster than most of Momo's opponents. A few minutes later the two separated from each other, Momo panting and the stranger barely winded. " You've given me a good workout, Momo," the stranger said. " But now it's time to get serious." " He was only warming up?" Momo thought as he charged at the stranger with a punch to the face. However, the punch passed through the stranger. He used some kind of afterimage technique. It faded. The stranger appeared behind the fishman and sent an elbow into his head knocking him out cold. " Get up!" The stranger shouted kicking dirt at Momo. " Come on! I am not finished with you! Not by a long shot. You must pay for your betrayal." Momo opened his eyes. They were red with yellow irises. His skin turned from green to dark blue. When he stood off the ground he dropped his metal pipe. It did nothing but slow him down, he thought. The stranger clenched his hands. " What betrayal?!" The angry fishman shouted as he charged at the stranger throwing kicks and punches faster than a tornado thrashing against a house. The stranger didn't have time to dodge. This Momo was much stronger than the earlier Momo who he faced. He was fast, too. Momo stuck his pipe into the ground, jumped on it, and shot forward driving his fist into the stranger's stomach doubling over the fighter. Not missing a step, the fishman sent an uppercut into the man's chin sending him flying into the air. The stranger came down with a crash. Momo charged at the young stranger once more but his fist only passed through an after image. The next thing Momo knew the stranger's foot slammed into his face slamming him into the ground. But Momo quickly got up wiping blood from his mouth. " How does it feel to bleed?" The stranger said as Momo wiped the trickle away. " That blood is nothing to the bloodshed I've given training my body day after day. After you let our master die I was all alone. I had no one to train me. I hate you, Momo. You are nothing but a backstabber." " Giru…" The stranger removed his mask. It was just as Momo predicted. He had Giru's face. Straight dark hair covered his forehead, some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head, and he had the same large eyes. His eyes leered at Momo. " Took you long enough," Giru said. " How could you forget me? We were rivals. Since you let our master be killed I took a vow to get stronger. I would train every day until my bones cracked. I faced the deadliest creatures that ever surfaced from the ground. And I killed. I killed so I would not hesitate to do it when I met you for the last time." Momo's red eyes faded from his eye sockets. He froze. It was really Giru. The Shichibukai Razor taking over this island was all a lie. Giru paid that man Momo saved so he could lead Momo here and finish him off once and for all. Giru ran at Momo throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at him but Momo deftly blocked the blows before they could do much damage. Momo countered with a backhand at Giru's head but the martial artist raised an arm and blocked the blow. Momo shot a knee up past Giru's defenses and kicked him in his stomach. Giru fell over but before he could recover, Momo brought a double axe handle chop down on Giru's head sending him crashing into the ground hard. " Giru…" Momo was shocked. A female pirate snuck behind him and shocked him with a trident she held in both hands. She was nineteen with a light complexion. She has long blonde hair tied back wearing studded goggles above her fringe. She has large blue eyes and slender eyebrows. She sports an open sky blue jacket that has a zipped hood hanging at the back with wing shaped ornaments connecting it to the jacket that has a zipped hood hanging at the back with long sleeves and fur cuffs. Under the jacket she wears a white bikini. Momo lay unconscious at her feet. She then walked over Momo and made her way up to Giru, gently patting his head. " It's okay now, Giru," she said petting Giru's head. " We have him now. All your hardships are almost over. Soon Ami will arrive with his crew, and we as the Watertank Pirates will have kill them all." Category:Blog posts